A Peddie Carol
by xFabinao
Summary: After Patricia and Eddie get into a fight on Christmas Eve, Patricia storms out to stay with her sister. In the middle of the night, memories come flowing back from past Christmases, followed up with Eddie's present state, and the future. The fanfic is now, officially complete! Thanks to everyone who took the time to read, favorite, follow, or review! I love you guys! :)
1. The Fight

Chapter One: The Fight

**A/N: I'm here and ready for some Christmas Peddie! So I'm actually reading this in school right now, and (coincidentally) my little sister's watching A Christmas Carol right now. I've been desperate to writing something Christmas Peddie, and thought this might work. Bear with me through the slightly confusing story plot, and not so entertaining first chapter… I promise it'll turn out much better :)**

**Merry/Happy/Whatever Christmas everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

Patricia ceased her humming as Eddie walked through the front door of their apartment. He let out a groan as he shrugged out of his coat and threw his bag onto the floor. Sighing a quick "hi," he fell back onto the couch with a tired yawn.

"Rough day at work?" Patricia abandoned the presents she was wrapping for her nephew, Luke, and walked over to the couch. She laid down on her stomach, facing the top of his head. With a quick smile, she ran her finger through his messy hair and caressed his face. "I love you."

"Love you too." As tired as he was, Eddie didn't oblige when she brought her lips to his, regardless of the fact that they were laying in opposite directions, and kissing like this was somewhat awkward. "What did you do today?" Eddie twirled the pieces of Patricia's red hair that fell in his face.

"You have to answer my question first." Patricia replied with a smug smile.

"Yep." Eddie sighed effortlessly. "Really tiring day."

"You only worked two extra hours." Patricia laughed, as she helped him sit up.

"The two longest of my life." Eddie let out a tired groan as he stretched his head back, and ran his hands over his eyes.

"It was worth it though, you officially have the week off, Happy Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too Yacker." Eddie smiled at her. She always managed to look immensely beautiful when he came home from work. Weather it was the fact that the rest of his facility was made up of old men, or everyone around the entire building looked run down, and she always looked so fresh, or maybe the fact that he missed her so much during the day, Eddie always felt like the luckiest person ever when he came home to her.

"No," Patricia shook her head, a smile still playing on her lips. "If you live in England, which you do, then you speak like an English person."

"You know my accent stinks." Eddie whined.

"I mean," The red haired girl drawled with a laugh, "You should say Happy Christmas." This had been something the couple argued lightly about every Christmas, and every Christmas it never changed. Weather she was in America with him, or they were home in England, she said Happy and he said Merry.

"Not everyone does!" Eddie protested. "Like, um John at work! He says Merry Christmas!" Eddie smiled triumphantly.

"Babe, John 'at work' is American too."

"Well." Eddie rolled his eyes. "I'm still not saying happy Christmas. That's what you say on Easter."

"Easter's a stupid holiday." Patricia shot. "It's too colorful."

"It's a good thing you're opinionated." Eddie grinned at her before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her down onto the couch. "It's hot." Eddie's breathe tickled Patricia's face before he brought his lips to hers.

***o***

"Hey when are we giving these to Luke?" Eddie held up one out of three wrapped gifts and the one that remained un wrapped for his girlfriend to see.

"Tomorrow at my parents' house." Patricia said skeptically. She vaguely remembered going over their Christmas plans.

"No." Eddie placed the gifts down. "I thought we were going to my dad's house. We are going to dad's house! Taylor _and_ mom are coming. This is the first year my family agreed to come to England so we could all be together. We have to go."

"Eddie I told you a thousand times, we're going to carpool with Piper, Liam and Luke to _my_ parents house."

"What in their thousand foot long limo? Patricia just because you get to see your sister and brother-in-law and nephew nearly everyday doesn't mean I get to see mine. The last time that saw Taylor and mom in person was three years ago when we stopped in on our way Philly for vacation. She was thirteen then. She's sixteen years old now, she's the age we were when we met. She probably has a boyfriend that I need to meet, I need to actually be part of my little sisters life!"

"She's your half-sister Eddie. And besides, you rarely ever mention her before, suddenly there's this need to see her?"

"I don't care if she's my half-sister and yes! There is a need to see her."

"You're being ridiculous; I told my parents that we were going to spend Christmas day and dinner with them. So we're going."

"You're being so selfish!" Eddie yelled. "Now that I think about it, haven't all of these Christmases been about you?"

"I thought I was opinionated not selfish, and no, these Christmases have not all been about me. I spent time with my principal when we were younger. No one else went to his house and wasted their time trying to impress him!"

"Wasted? Patricia you're unbelievable! I can't believe that you don't want to go see my parents."

"I do, of course that would be great, if we didn't already have plans!"

"We do have plans. We're going to see my family."

"You know what, this is so stupid." Patricia stood up from the kitchen table and grabbed her coat. "You go to see your family and I'll go see mine. Then we'll both be happy."

"Fine."

"_Fine." _Patricia sneered, before stalking out of their door and slamming it behind her. She stormed down the hall to the elevators. As she waited for it to arrive, she began tapping her foot impatiently. Finally, when she heard the familiar "ding!" signaling the elevator's arrival, she stalked into the car, with a scowl on her face.

If Mrs. Jameson hadn't spoken up, Patricia would never had acknowledged her existence; she was too wrapped up with trying to be angry at Eddie. "You two got into a fight again?" The old women's voice was soft and gentle, and full of care. Patricia turned her head towards the old lady, raising an eyebrow at her assumption.

"Maybe."

"To be young, and to be in love!" Patricia rolled her eyes at Mrs. Jameson. She started every conversation about love off like this, and Patricia was constantly the one she was talking too. "Sweetie, it isn't uncommon to get into fights. But on Christmas Eve?"

"I needed my own time."

"You two fight like an old married couple." Mrs. Jameson shook her head sorrowfully.

"Well we're not married, his fault of course."

"Have you ever thought that maybe, just maybe, he's uncertain about being with you forever?"

"What?"

"Well dear, you do fight a lot."

"We have a complicated relationship."

"Ah, perhaps he wants to know you can be committed."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Patricia groaned as she stormed out of the elevator, and into the lobby.

***o***

"_Piper, please open up."_ Patricia whispered under her breath as she continued to ring the doorbell, which had been set to play random Christmas tunes at each new touch. So now, not only surrounded in snow, Patricia was also stuck in the mix of a Christmas song war which was blaring through her ears and annoying her more.

"I'm coming! Hold you horses!" Through it all, Patricia was surprised she could hear Piper too. In a second, the front door of her sister's home flew open. "Patricia!" Piper cried, wrapping her sister in a hug. "Come in." Piper motioned for Patricia to follow her inside.

Slipping her boots off, and pulling he snow covered leather jacket off her arms, Patricia walked towards the back of the house. "Hey." She waved at Liam, Piper's husband who was playing attentively with their nearly two year old son, Luke.

"Trisha!" Liam stood up and wrapped her in a hug. "It's great to see you… what are you doing here?"

"Uh," Patricia shrugged lightly, clearly showing that she still remained upset.

"Eddie?" Piper guessed. After her twin gave a small nod, Piper hugged her tightly. "Want to talk about it?"

"I guess so."

In less than twenty minutes, Luke was upstairs in his room, falling asleep, and the three adults were sitting around the large dining room table, a cup of tea in each of their hands. Patricia had quickly summarized the fight, careful to not go into too many details; afraid it would make her upset. She found that she was always touchy on the topic of Eddie and their fights, but when she crawled to her sister for help, she was way more emotionally torn.

"I don't get how you two can go from so happy to so sad in a few minutes."

"We're both hot-headed."

"I know that." Piper grinned. "But you two are so in love."

"We're no different than anyone else."

"Seriously Trix, I mean you get in fights, but you two are so immensely cheesy and adorable most of the time. You've been together for ten years now, you're honestly doing a really great job."

"Well thanks, but this was bad. I stormed out."

"You storm out all of the time." Liam chuckled.

"But it's Christmas!" Patricia complained. "We've always had high points during Christmas. I've loved every second of our good time together."

"Then have more good time together." Piper gave her sister a weak smile. "Just listen rationally to each other, and maybe you won't fight as often."

"Is that how you two are always all smiles?" Patricia whispered "Couple counseling or something?"

"No." Piper laughed. "We're not couple counseling ourselves or you. We get in fights too. But we have to sort of be happy right now."

"Why? Because of Luke?" Patricia narrowed her eyes at her sister and brother-in-law.

"Not exactly. We were going to wait to tell everyone tomorrow, but," Piper exchanged a look with her husband. "We're pregnant again."

"Congratulations." As upset as she was feeling, Patricia couldn't help but smile at them.

"I really didn't mean for it to come out right now, you know, when you're like this."

"No, no it's fine. Really. I'm fine."

"Well, thank you," Liam smiled at his wife and then back at Patricia. "You can take the guest room, we all need to get to sleep. Santa will be here soon anyway." With a quick wink to his sister-in-law, he led both red head's upstairs.

Patricia didn't bother to change out of her clothes into the spares that Piper gave her. Instead, she fell onto the guest bed, drowsy and upset, into a tired dream.

***o***

**A/N: Soooo what'd you think? Please let me know! Also, for those of you who didn't hear, Season Three is officially starting on Thursday, January 3, at 8 P.M! **

**Love you all!**

**~Grace**


	2. The Joy of Christmas Past

Chapter Two: The Joy of Christmas Past

**A/N: IMPORTANT: Please keep in mind, this is chapter is entirely a dream. The regular words are the dream itself, and the ****_italic_**** words are the memories from past Christmases that Patricia's seeing (which are also part of the dream). Even though it's quite confusing and was a bit awkward to write, I think you guys will like this chapter… there are like tons of vingettes of my own Peddie Christmas ideas as they grow older and get more comfortable in their relationship. I hope you enjoy it! And thanks a million for all of your kind words, they honestly make me smile so widely! =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

"Joy?" Patricia questioned groggily. The brunette smiled at her friend and held out an outstretched hand.

"Can I show you something?" Joy glanced up, putting her thinking face on, "Well actually you're more showing me… Whatever, Trix, follow me."

Patricia rolled her eyes at her friend, but still climbed out of her bed. "Where are we?" Patricia's heart started racing as her eyes adjusted to the yellow walls, and brown furniture around the large, old, bedroom.

"At Anubis silly." Joy smiled. "this is our old-"

"I know that this is our old bedroom, Joy... but _why?_"

"You'll see!" Joy smiled. "Now follow me." As Patricia took her hand, Joy lead her out of the room and down the hall.

***o***

**_~Patricia and Eddie's first Christmas as a couple: December 23, 2013~_**

_"Eddie!" Patricia jogged up to the taxi her boyfriend was in. "I changed my mind… can I come to the airport to drop you off?." She sighed when he rolled down the window._

_"Really?" His eyes lit up as he pushed open the door, and moved over a seat to give her room. "Hell yeah!"_

_"Uh, right," Patricia pulled the seat belt over her before reaching into her bag. "Happy Christmas."_

_"Merry Christmas Yacker." Eddie placed a soft kiss on her cheek before taking his present from her hands. "I have something for you too."_

_"You brought it with you?" Patricia smiled. _

_"I figured you might come chasing after me." He laughed awkwardly. "Not really. I just wanted to give it to you in person either way, even if that had to happen after Christmas break"._

_"Should I find that sweet?" Patricia asked, eyes narrowed, still un aware how she should work in her relationship._

_"Doesn't it seem sweet to you?"_

_"I guess." Patricia gave him a fainted smile. "Just open up your gift." _

_Eddie grinned lightly at her, before handing her, her gift. "Together?"_

_"That's clichéd. But, whatever… I guess." Patricia sighed, taking the gift from him. "One."_

_"Two." Eddie laughed. "I feel like Katniss and Peeta."_

_With an eye roll at his comment, Patricia added "Three." her mouth gaped open as she lifted the box open. "Eddie. Take it back. This isn't fair! You should save your money."_

_"Hey, can't you just stop yacking for five seconds and kiss me as a thank you?"_

_Patricia rolled her eyes before bringing her lips to his. "Thank you."_

_"No problem." Eddie shrugged. "All seven of you need new phones."_

_"Well excuse England for worrying more about the function than the enjoyment." Patricia glanced down at the iPhone in her hands. "Now open up your gift."_

_Eddie laughed at his trick. He had never opened up his gift. He had simply torn the paper off and watched her unwrap hers. "Okay. Am I going to like it?"_

_"At least more than the Peddie scrapbook Amber gave us." Patricia shrugged. _

_"Good." Eddie grinned before lifting the lid off the box. "Patricia! Why were you complaining about the phone? This is ridiculous." Eddie beamed as he held up the two Sick Puppies tickets._

_Patricia grinned at his happiness. "They're playing in Newark next week. I figured you might want to bring your friend… Jack? Right? He likes them too… I hope."_

_"He does." Eddie nodded. " But you know we need to go together sometime, right?"_

_"Can't you just stop yacking for five seconds and kiss me or something?" She mimicked innocently._

_"I could, but…" Eddie chuckled. "Merry Christmas Patricia." He brought his lips to hers once more, phone and tickets forgotten. _

**_~Patricia and Eddie's second Christmas as a couple: December 25, 2014~_**

_"You guys are going down." Eddie shook a snowball in his girlfriend's face. _

_"Eddie, you and John are up against the four of us. Keep in mind that we may be girls but they are my cousins. They're all related to me."_

_"That's not a threat since, you don't scare me." Eddie teased, placing a light kiss on her lips. _

_"This isn't the time. My team's going to kick ass and then we can make-out. Deal?"_

_"Patricia said a bad word!" Lizzie, her younger cousin shrieked._

_"How about my team kicks your asses, and then we can make out?"_

_"Now Eddie said it!" The young girl screamed again._

_"Before Lizzie pees her pants in fear, let's get this game started."_

_"My cousin is related to me. She wouldn't pee her pants unless she saw you in broad day light." Patricia smirked._

_"What all of me? Because you've come very close, and you were the far opposite from scared."_

_"Whatever you say… Captain." Patricia's words were marked with sarcasm, and just to tick him off, she ran a hand down his coat-covered chest. "Good luck."_

_"Don't need any." Eddie pulled his arm back and gave her a wink before launching the snowball in his hands towards her. Patricia ducked and the immediately shot back up, firing more at him. As the other four kids continued to hit each other, laugh, and then start all over again, Patricia and Eddie were wrapped up in their own game. Throwing and then ducking, and trash talking each other in a way that didn't hurt the other's feelings; after all, they talked similarly to this all the time. _

_Eventually, Patricia's cousins got bored or cold, or hurt, and ran inside to be by the fire and play. It wasn't long after they left, and Patricia and Eddie were all alone, for the two of them to begin complaining too. "Ready to go inside… loser?" _

_"I __**am**__ ready to going inside, __**loser**__." Patricia placed the snow in her hands down, and grabbed onto his hand after he slung his arm around her shoulders. "You know I won."_

_"I would agree with you, but the one minor set-back is that I won."_

_"Right." Patricia laughed." You, Edison Sweet, best person in the world won something. I'm taken aback."_

_"I'm not the best person in the world." Eddie smiled gently, before placing a kiss on her cheek. "You are… I love you."_

_"Love you too." Patricia kissed him lightly as the pushed open the front door. _

_"Oh you two look like you had a great time!" Mrs. Williamson sung as she walked towards the dining room with a plate of chicken. Following her with more food, was Mr. Williamson, Piper, and Mr. Sweet. _

_"Yeah it was great Mrs. Williamson." _

_"Oh please!" The woman with her hair in a messy bun and an apron around her stomach patted Eddie on the arm. "Call me Lynn."_

_Eddie smiled as he exchanged a look with his girlfriend. "Thank you for having my father and I over… Lynn."_

_"Oh more the merrier, that's what I always say!" Patricia's mother beamed._

_"See Yacker." Eddie sighed. "even you mother says Merry."_

_"My mother, says merrier, and Happy."_

_"Mmhhm, right." Eddie laughed lightly. _

_"Oh look!" Kate, Patricia's eleven year old cousin shot up out of her seat on the floor, where she was playing with her younger brother. "Mistletoe!" Patricia's cheeks burned red as she gave her mother a look for even hanging it up. "Come here!" Kate pulled the couple over towards the window, with an accomplished smile on her lips. "Now kiss!" _

_While the adults around the table smile, the children chant "kiss, kiss," repeatedly, and both Eddie and Patricia were blushing._

_"It's only practice for when we're Prom King and Queen." Eddie whispered into his girlfriend's ear, which, just like the rest of her face turned red. _

_"It's funny that you think you're capable of being a king." Patricia retorted, trying to block out the rest of the people watching her. _

_"I didn't say I would be a good king." Eddie responded before bringing his lips to hers. For only a second Patricia didn't know what to do, and then she allowed herself to relax, and began to kiss him back with just as much passion. _

**_~Patricia and Eddie's third Christmas as a couple: December 24, 2015~_**

_"I'm gonna head out, I'll see you in a week." When Patricia didn't respond, her roommate Abigail turned again on her heel, to face the red head. "You okay?" She questioned. _

_"Fine." Patricia continued to push her phone screen up and down and tap her foot impatiently. _

_"It's just that you've been awfully quite." Abigail pushed farther, irritating Patricia further. _

_"It's just that Eddie was already supposed to be here." Patricia casted her eyes downward towards her phone's screen and let out a groan. "Three hours ago."_

_"Maybe he's caught in traffic." Abigail shrugged. _

_"Doubt it." Patricia scoffed. "He probably didn't wake up until eleven. He's probably still eating now actually."_

_"Okay, well just call me if you need a ride or something."_

_"That's sweet." Patricia rolled her eyes. "But we have a flight scheduled tonight. To England. Plus, you're going home to California."_

_"Is that too far?" _

_Patricia shook her head at the brunette's ditziness. "A long way for whoever's in the car."_

_"Whatever." Abby shrugged. "Just call me if you need anything."_

_"Should I call him?"_

_"Noooo." Abby drew out. "Don't sound impatient."_

_"We've been dating for three years, and it's been four months since I've seen him in person. I don't think a phone call would make me sound impatient. Maybe worried. Which I am, and maybe that I actually do care."_

_"You've been dating three years?!" Abby squealed wrapping her friend in a hug. "I see a wedding in the near future!"_

_"Just go home Abby." Patricia sighed lightly. "I'll see you soon."_

_"Kk." Abby collected her bags and walked towards the door. "Merry Christmas!" _

_"Uh," Patricia felt her heart race at Abigail's words, and suddenly wondered what to say. Her and Eddie had been having a banter about this for an exceptionally long time, but Abby barley ever registered that Patricia was British. "Merry Christmas Abby." She finally breathed out. Their dorm door closed, leaving Patricia utterly alone, still wondering where Eddie could possibly be._

_Thirty minutes passed, Patricia growing more bored by the second, when a knock her door startled her. She jumped up excitedly after registering exactly what the noise was, and ran to throw the door open. Instead of seeing Eddie standing there, ready to kiss her, she came face to face with the cleaning lady._

_"Hi Patricia!" The old woman greeted cheerily, pushing past the red head, into her room. "I've got to clean all the rooms before I go home." She continued to smile, even though Patricia always felt bad for her. _

_"Uh yeah sure," Patricia grabbed the bags she had already packed. "I'll just, go wait in the lounge. Happy Christmas Lilly."_

_"Happy Christmas!" Lilly replied, always seeming to go alone with whatever the kids said._

_Patricia gave her a weak smile, and then walked out of her room and down the hall towards the lounge, which was decorated for the holidays. _

_She sat down on the couch tiredly, ignoring the few students who were still there. She pulled out her laptop, and checked her e-mail, desperate to see if Eddie had managed to communicate in anyway. She considered calling him once more, but Abby's words kept going through her mind, stopping her._

_She rolled her eyes at the situation, and put her headphones in her laptop, blocking out everyone in the real world. _

_Eventually, Patricia felt the couch she was sitting on move a bit, letting her know someone had sat next to her. Normally, she would have told them to get away, but she was too busy being worried that she tried to pay the person no mind. _

_She scowled farther when the mysterious guest, stretched their arms up, yawning even loud enough for her to hear through the music she was listening to. Pushing farther, the person put their arms on the back of the couch, too close for comfort for Patricia. _

_However, not caring to look up at him still, but keeping her eyes fixated on the screen and her fingers nervously tapping on the keys, Patricia growled, "I already have a boyfriend, so move, yeah?" For a second, Patricia thought maybe they had left, until her right ear bud was pulled from her ear, and the person leaned in towards her ear. _

_"And he is definitely one lucky guy." He laughed when she froze at his words and slowly turned to face him with a small smile on her face. _

_"Oh my God!" Patricia couldn't help but squeal. Quickly enough into their relationship, Patricia realized she was going to push away her stupid thoughts, and actually become a real girlfriend. And real girlfriends squealed. She threw her arms around Eddie's neck after shoving her computer gently off her lap, and kissed him until the need for air registered through her excitement. _

_"Missed you too." Eddie winked, wrapping her in a tight hug, almost desperately. _

_"Then what took you so long?" She whispered in his ear, ignoring the many stares, and few "awws" from the other students in the lounge. _

_"Have you ever walked around your entire campus?" Eddie laughed. "It's huge!"_

_"Have you ever used your phone?" She retorted. _

_"I was um…" Eddie averted his eyes, and squeaked out, "going to surprise you?"_

_"Right." Patricia nodded lightly, suppressing a laugh. "Now c'mon." She grabbed for his hand, pulling them both up off the couch. "We have a plane to catch so we can get to your dad's for dinner." She picked up her bag, and then lead him towards the parking lot. "And it will definitely give us time for you to tell me what really held you up."_

_"Like you couldn't guess." Eddie scoffed with an eye roll. _

**_~Patricia and Eddie's fourth Christmas as a couple: December 24, 2016~_**

_"This is Jack?"_

_"This is Jack!" Eddie pointed to his best friend. "Jack, this is my girlfriend Patricia. Yacker, my best friend Jack."_

_"You two are still together?" Jack smiled, taking the hand of the girl on his left. "Congrats. And, thanks for that concert Patricia, we do like Sick Puppies a lot."_

_"That was four years ago, but you're welcome. Eddie said you guys had a great time."_

_"We did, and before I pull her away, Eddie, Patricia, this is __**my**__ girlfriend, Rebecca." Jack pointed to the curly brunette girl next to him, who was wearing a long red dress. _

_"Hey." Rebecca reached her hand out to shake both Eddie's and Patricia's. "It's great to meet you both." _

_"Great to meet you too." Eddie and Patricia respond in unison. _

_"Isn't this great?" Rebecca looked around at the party. "That Harvard is holding such a fabulous holiday party?"_

_"It really is." Patricia smiled back at the other girl. "I wish TCNJ did this." Out of the corner of her eye, Patricia noticed Eddie scoff at her friendliness towards the other girl._

_"And if they did Yacker?" Eddie nudged her. "Would we be here or there?"_

_"We'd be where I want to be." She snapped, surprising Jack and Rebecca, and simply making Eddie grin._

_"How again, are you two still together?" Jack teased._

_"We have a complicated relationship. We'll see you guys later k?" Eddie smiled at his friend, and then took Patricia's hand, leading her onto the dance floor._

_"It still amazes me that you got into Harvard." She laughed._

_"I have connections." _

_"Like people who would dare you to be out here with me, dancing?"_

_"Let off that, you know I would dance with you on my own."_

_"Now." She smirked. _

_"I also told you that if I had the guts I would have asked you to dance on my own at the dance, which let me remind you was four years ago."_

_"Right." Patricia laughed. "Because you were confident that I was going to agree and then that you were going to dance like a pro with me and we were going to get married and have ten kids."_

_"You have nothing to hold against me. We both fail at dancing, and we both know you aren't against the idea of marriage either." Eddie smiled slyly at her. "Want to learn to dance together?"_

_"This should be interesting." Patricia sighed. _

_"Okay come here." As slow music began to blare through the speakers at the holiday party, Patricia leaned in towards him, her head on his shoulder, and her hands on his chest. "You look beautiful tonight."_

_"Thank you." She smiled as she lifts her head up and places a quick kiss on his lips. "This is nice, by the way. Dancing and not feeling awkward about it."_

_"Yeah it is." He tucked a strand of her curled red hair behind her ear, which was decorated with blue and silver earrings that matched her light blue satin dress. "You look beautiful."_

_"You're getting awfully repetitive." She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_"I can't find anything wrong with that." He placed a soft kiss on her nose. "I'm never going to let you go, you know that right?"_

_"You better let me go at one point." She grinned. "I'm not going to too many hang out sessions with you and your dad."_

_"But that makes it less awkward!" He argued. _

_"Not for me!" She protested. "It's a lot easier for me to sit home doing nothing than to try and feel comfortable near your dad."_

_"Well it helps me when your there."_

_"That's sweet." Patricia brought her lips to his. "But not going to change my mind."_

**_~Patricia and Eddie's fifth Christmas as a couple: December 20, 2016~_**

_"Don't fall." Patricia warned as she walks past the ladder Eddie was trying to balance on. _

_"If I do, you still owe me a favor."_

_"Oh yeah?" She grinned as she walked past the ladder again, and grabbed more decorations. "Like what?"_

_"If I remember correctly, I saved a damsel in distress one time when she fell off a ladder."_

_"Which wouldn't have happened if she wasn't partnered with a weasel like you."_

_"And that's how it all got started. If you hadn't been partnered with a weasel like me, you wouldn't be with a weasel like me right now."_

_"Don't remind me." Patricia laughed lightly at her comment before climbing the ladder too, gripping onto Eddie's hand for support. "You done with the tree yet?"_

_"If you put the star up there." As Patricia placed the star on top of Mrs. Miller's Christmas tree, Eddie snaked his arm around her waist. "Perfect." Their faces were centimeters apart when he whispered. "Now, let me point out once again, we have this whole house to ourselves tonight."_

_"We do." Patricia agreed, biting down on her bottom lip. "So do you have any plans?"_

_"Let's start by getting a certain damsel in distress off of a ladder."_

_"Without hurting her this time, okay?"_

_"You got it." Eddie brought his lips to hers, before leading her down the ladder._

_Once they reached the bottom, Patricia walked away from his hold and grabbed her purse. "See you later."_

_"Where are you going?" He asked suspiciously. _

_"You have plans already don't you?" She smirked impishly at him. "you seemed pretty happy to be home alone."_

_"Home alone with you!" Eddie protested._

_"That's cute." She rose her eyebrows before placing her palm over the front door handle "But I already promised my parents I'd meet them and their friends for dinner anyway."_

_"Why you're parents have to come on trips to America with you, I'll never understand." Eddie shook his head. "And why you let them, I'll never, ever figure out either, but have fun."_

_"Thanks." As Patricia opened the door and began to walk out, she called over her shoulder, "Just to be sure, you do realize that you're invited too, right?"_

_She let out a laugh as Eddie drew out a long "Oh." And then rushed to catch up with her. _

**_~Patricia and Eddie's sixth Christmas as a couple: December 23, 2017~_**

_"It's not even fair!" Patricia whimpered, biting down on her knuckles. _

_"I know baby, I know." Eddie wrapped his arms tightly around her , and placed a kiss on the top of her head. As she buried her face into his blue shirt, and tucked her knees farther up to her chest, Eddie exchanged a worried glance with the rest of her family who are scattered around the hospital waiting room, all teary eyed as well. "Hey Yacker?" Eddie lifted her chin up with his fingers and her eyes met his. "Would you like to go get something to eat, you haven't eaten anything all day."_

_Patricia shook her head no, but Eddie still stood up, and led her away from the tons of other upset people. "I'm not hungry." She complained, still clutching onto his arm, and keeping her face buried into his shirt._

_"You're getting make-up all over my shirt Yacker." Eddie lightly pushed her head away, examining his shirt, which was too dark to notice the mascara, but not dark enough to miss the bright pink smudge of lipstick_

_"Sorry," she sniffled. "I'll get you a new one for Christmas."_

_"Oh no, babe I didn't mean it like that, it's fine, really." Eddie laughed lightly at her cute offer, but couldn't find it in himself to act as if this wasn't a big deal._

_"Okay." She sighed, re-burying her face in his shirt._

_"But you should probably adjust to the light." Taking her hand, Eddie lifted her head up as they continued to walk down the hallway. _

_"I was really close to my grandmother, that's all." Patricia smiled faintly. "She tried to talk my parents out of boarding school when I was younger. You know I didn't want to go."_

_"And if she had managed, then I wouldn't have met you, and you know I can't imagine life without you." Eddie kissed the edge of her lips lightly. "Your grandma's in a better place really, and she doesn't want to see you upset, she wants you to be happy, just like I do."_

_"I suppose." Patricia shrugged. "Even though it's still not fair."_

_"I know, but I'm going to do anything to make it up to you. We still have Christmas to look forward to; I don't want that to be ruined for you."_

_"Thanks Eddie."_

_"You know I would do anything for you." He nudged her arm lightly before enveloping her in another hug._

_"I wouldn't bet on that." Patricia finally smiled for the first time since that morning._

_"You have the most gorgeous smile." Eddie traced his finger along her lips, which were still slightly curved. "And you are the most gorgeous girl I've ever met, so of course I'd do absolutely anything for you."_

_"And you are the cheesiest boyfriend anyone's ever had." She pushed lightly on his chest, and casted her head down, trying to hide the second smile that was on her lips. _

_"You know, considering the circumstances, I'm going to take that as a compliment."_

_"Then that's your first mistake."_

_"Someone's starting to feel better." The couple stopped in the middle of the hallway, facing each other. "Hey, you've got some make up right here." Eddie traced his thumbs gently over her cheeks, rubbing off the make up to the best of his ability. "Better."_

_Patricia's eyes found his for a second, before she brought her lips to his. "I love you." Her voice cracked again as she began to remember her surroundings and her grandmother's death. She continued to kiss him desperately though, her hands cupping his face, and running her fingers through his hair, soaking up the comfort and love that only he can provide her, as tears continude to stream down her face. _

**_~Patricia and Eddie's seventh Christmas as a couple: December 24, 2018~_**

_"To us." A chorus of "To us's" follows Jerome's initial one. "You guys it was so great to finally all spend time together, even though of course we've been enjoying two on two time." Jerome gave a smirk as he looked to Mara, then over at Amber who's head was leaning on Alfie's shoulder, over to Fabian who had his arm thrown over Nina's shoulder, next to them, are Mick and Joy, their hands together on top of the table for everyone to see, and then finally over at Patricia and Eddie who are practically sitting on top of each other, having their own private conversation in between kisses. Jerome clears his throat, startling Patricia and Eddie, and causing the rest of the group to laugh. "As I was saying." Jerome avoids eye contact with Eddie who's not only blushing like his girlfriend, but also shooting him a death glare. "Mara and I were talking about how much we missed everyone, and we just wanted to say thanks for all coming down here. Happy Christmas!" While seven of the other's respond with a "Happy Christmas!" Nina and Eddie's "Merry Christmas," was heard louder and clearer over the rest of the groups._

_The night droned on, and finally the couples have all walked in their separate directions. "We've got a looooonnnng train ride home." Eddie sighed. Patricia's already half asleep, and half-drunk as well; relying solely on him to bring her home. _

_They finally made it to the train station, and collapsed onto the seats. "Man Amber's tiring." Eddie laughed. When he got no response, he looked down to find Patricia, asleep on his shoulder. "Apparently you agree." Eddie laughed, before resting his head on top of her's, and grabbing her hand. "Patricia, I know I've said it a million times, and I realize that you're not awake to hear the entire thing, but I love you so much. It's just this feeling in my stomach that makes me know I couldn't live without you. Even if I tried, I could not live without you near me. I wouldn't be able to handle never holding you again, or kissing you, or…. I just love you a lot. Okay? So promise me you won't leave me? 'Cause I can't handle that." Eddie placed a kiss on the top of her head, and then leaned back with a sigh of relief for finally getting it out._

**_~Patricia and Eddie's eight Christmas as a couple: December 22, 2019~_**

_"Patricia watch out!" As Eddie threw his arm in front of his girlfriend heroically, a taxi cab turned the corner and rushed past them, with no sign of stopping. As more cars barrel past them, their wheels kick up slushy snow, splashing it across the couple. Patricia's gaping in disgust once the cars have stopped coming, forcing Eddie into a fit of laughter. "Your make up's running babe."_

_"I realized." Patricia groaned, shaking the disgusting water off of her coat sleeves. _

_"You look hot as a snowman." Eddie began laughing again, receiving him a slap on the arm. _

_"I told you America's bad luck."_

_"You never said that before."_

_"Well the city is."_

_"Here's the good thing, I don't live in the city."_

_"You don't live here, but here we are, in the city."_

_"Oh c'mon, Philly's fun." Eddie nudged her lightly. _

_"Not if I'm freezing and smell like a sewer."_

_"Wanna go back and get showered?" Eddie asked, even though truthfully he had no want whatsoever to turn around and go back to the hotel. _

_"No, it's fine." Patricia shed her coat, immediately being covered in goose-bumps. _

_"You sure?"_

_"I said yes! Please let's just go!"_

_"There's my girl." Eddie laughed, before taking her coat from her arms, and wrapping his free arm over her shoulder, holding her close, and keeping her as warm as possible. _

_"What do you want to do first?"_

_"Get inside." She whined, getting as close as she could to him, and beginning to shiver. _

_"What am I Edward all of the sudden?"_

_"I'm wet, and it's like negative a thousand degrees out here, even you can't keep me warm."_

_"Then let's get inside!" Eddie un-raveled his arms from around her and took off down the street with a mischievous smile. _

_"Eddie!" She called after him, trying to run, and at the same time trying not to freeze to death. "This isn't mature at all!"_

**_~Patricia and Eddie's ninth Christmas as a couple: December 19, 2021~_**

_"Can you say snow?" Patricia cooed into Luke's ear. _

_"Nnoow." the baby attempted, shedding a smile at his words afterwards.. _

_"Good you're close!" Patricia placed a few kisses on her nephew's head. "Ssssnooow."_

_"Nnooow!" Luke squeals, pressing a chubby baby finger to the window, pointing to the falling flakes. _

_"Nnoow." Patricia agreed with a laugh. "Are you ready for bed buddy?" Ignoring the baby's ignorant head shake, Patricia scooped him up off her lap, and carried him up to his room, assuring him that his parents would be home soon. _

_Once the protesting baby is asleep, Patricia carefully closed the door of his nursery and climbs downstairs to her boyfriend's outstretched arms. Curling up on the couch, Eddie whispered to Patricia what a wonderful mother she would make. _

_"We're not married on a count of my cheap wimpy boyfriend, who should know that I'm going to say yes." Patricia smirked at him triumphantly. "And so, I will not even consider being a mother until we're married."_

_"Okay, but let's just say we are. Let's go three years into the future."_

_"Three? Can we give it like… ten?"_

_"No I am not waiting that long to be your husband or the father of our children." Eddie continued to run his fingers through her hair. After a long pause of silence from her part, he continued. "Okay so three years later, we're married, we've possibly moved out of the apartment into a three-ish bedroom home. Would you consider kids?"_

_"Yes definitely, especially considering that in three years We'll still be in the apartment, and kids won't be anything we can imagine for anytime soon. Plus I'm not the one who should be worried. You get me pregnant, you'll be going through nine months of pure hell."_

_"Thanks for your thoughtfulness." Eddie shakes his head, but still kisses her forehead anyways. "But it would still be worth it. Nine months of hell with only you, and then the rest of our lives in heaven with our kids."_

_"Did you just put heaven and __**our **__kids in the same sentence?" Patricia smirked at him. "Babe consider this, a mix between me and you isn't going to be anything far from the devil."_

_"I didn't say this kid would be heaven, I said it would be heaven." Eddie placed a kiss on her forehead. "I mean, wouldn't you like having your own baby? You like Luke enough. Your own kid would be an angel to you, don't you think?" Patricia let out a small giggle that immediately maked Eddie question her._

_"Nothing." She sighs. "You just sound so professional. Like your trying to, I don't know, persuade me?" Patricia ran a finger down his cheek._

_"I'm not persuading you, I'm asking a fair question." Eddie kissed her quickly. "Because I think you'd personally love to have a kid."_

_"I'd personally love to be married and have kids __**after**__ that." Patricia rose her eyebrows. "I'd also like a boyfriend who is capable of getting his priorities straight."_

_"And I'd like a girlfriend who can tell me how she would actually feel about having kids but I don't think either of us are in luck." _

***o***

"I loved that!" Joy clapped her hands excitedly. "You two are the cutest couple!"

"God." Patricia held her hand over her heart and gave a quick eye-roll towards the spunky brunette. "I forgot you were there." Patricia's face suddenly went slightly white. "You just saw all of that didn't you? Joy that's personal!"

"Wow Trix." Joy stifled her laugh. "You need to get a grip… this is a dream."

"Well I wasn't too pleased with its content." Patricia crossed her arms hot-headedly.

"Ig-nor-ant." Joy mumbles. "But anyway, are you ready to see what Eddie's up to right now?"

"I feel bad enough." Patricia growled.

"Then I've done my job."

"Well," Patricia looked around at their surroundings. "At least I'm back at Piper's house. You've manage to get me back alive."

"See you soon!" Joy skipped out of the room cheerily, leaving Patricia drowsy, curious, and completely upset.

**A/N: That was officially the longest chapter I've ever written… it took me about a full hour and half to two hours… so I'm sorry about any grammar mistakes... Please tell me what you thought, and if you want, which memory was your favorite? And if you really want, let me know if there was any memory you'd possibly like to see a full one-shot of, I'm totally willing to write a longer version of any of these!**

**Love you all!**

**~Grace**


	3. Piper of Christmas Present

Chapter Three: Piper on Christmas Present

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis **

***o***

"Wake up you idiot!" Piper continued to pinch Patricia, forcing her awake in a not very happy mood. "I thought you wanted to see what's going on with Eddie."

"Well if he's sleeping with another woman then… yeah." Patricia stood up, taking her sister's hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Piper dropped their hand hold.

"I had to hold Joy's hand." Patricia reminds her.

"No, we're not holding hands like idiots."

"Hey Piper, you sure you're okay?"

"I'm pregnant – not in a good mood!"

"Right." Patricia rubs her hand over her eyes. "Can we just go?"

"Uh yeah." Piper snaps her fingers, immediately transporting them to Patricia and Eddie's apartment. "C'mon." Piper leads Patricia into the bedroom where Eddie is staring blankly at the ceiling. His phone is in his hands, On his screen is her contact information, with the one picture Eddie hasn't changed in years of her. While she argues that she looks horrible in all of them, Eddie told her that she looked too beautiful to be true in every one of his pictures, but looks like an angle in this one. Several times, Eddie's thumb wavers over the 'call contact' button. Every time when he pulls it away instead of calling her, he tells himself that she would murder him if he called her at two in the morning on Christmas. But in a way, he figures she would kill him if he even called her. He buries his face in his pillow sadly again, clearly un able to sleep.

Patricia stares at him, realizing how much he cares about her. She wonders if this happens every time she walks out; he stays up worried sick and upset all night while she falls asleep angry and determined at her sister's house. After tossing and turning for minutes more, Eddie stumbles out of bed, groaning when his eyes meet the bright green alarm clock lights which reads 2:32 A.M.

He makes his way (which is not immensely far) into their kitchen, pouring himself a glass of cold water. After drinking that in a mere five seconds, he throws open the fridge and grabs a can of beer and plops down sourly on the red couch in the living room. He's staring directly at the tree, but Patricia can't help but notice how his eyes continue to fixate at a rather small bag on the ground underneath. She knows it's to her, because they only ever put their gift for each other under the tree, but she wonders so badly what he's thinking about as he glares at this package. Stepping closer towards it, she figures out that the bag reads "Merry Christmas" which she can't help but smile at lightly. She doesn't dare look inside, not wanting to ruin the surprise that could come tomorrow. If they make up. Eddie leaves his un-opened beer on the ground, before tiredly trekking back into the bedroom, and falling asleep with an unsatisfied scowl on his face.

***o***

"Poor Eddie." Patricia breaths once they are back in the guest room. Patricia glances over at her still sleeping self. "God I look so awful when I sleep. How can he live with me?"

"I've got two reasons." Piper smile manically at her sister. "1. At night it's dark and hard to see, and 2. You guys _don't_ sleep when you're together."

"Shut up. We do too." Patricia slaps her sister lightly. "You're the last person who should be saying that."

"Well that's all I have to show you." Piper sighs, attempting to change the awkward accusation Patricia brought up. "You're in for a not so happy treat next." Patting her sister on the shoulder and grinning lightly, Piper leaves the room, instantly bringing Patricia back to her sleeping state, curious and yet nervous of what could possibly be coming next.

***o***

**A/N: Eh, not my best work. I really had been hoping to get this finished by Christmas, but oh well. Life's been hectic, and I've been so focused on What A Boyfriend Should Do. But, still, tell me what you thought, and maybe what you think's in the bag?**


	4. Fears of the Future

**A/N: Thank you for all of your great review everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

Chapter Four: Fears of the Future

"Mrs. Jameson?" Patricia rubbed her eyes, hoping maybe someone or _something_ else would appear when she adjusted her vision.

"Hi dear," The old lady chuckled, grabbing at Patricia's arm, and quickly pulling her up. "Are you ready to see your future?"

"My future?"

"Well." The old lady showed a scary toothless grin. "It doesn't have to be." She rose her eyebrows in a menacingly way. "That's up to you after you see this.

A simple flash of light transported the two women from there they stood in Piper's guest room to a small town street, seeming to dare anyone who was near it to walk down. It almost said, _Just take a step. See if you're swallowed whole._ In general, it was the last place Patricia wanted to be at night with only an old spirit for protection.

"Oh relax." Mrs. Jameson waved a wrinkly, and yet see-through hand of dismissal, in front of Patricia's face, seeming to _flaunt_ the large diamond ring on her finger. Patricia scowled. "This place proved to be friendly to you."

"To… _me?_" Patricia turned her head back towards the end of the street, where the lamplights gave a frightening luminosity off of the black paved road, but just seemed to refuse to touch the pitch black sky. "No offense, but this place looks like hell. I don't think I would ever adjust to feeling safe her-"

"Let me remind you," The old lady shrilled with a cocked eyebrow. "This actually happening is entirely up to you."

"So you've mentioned." Patricia groaned, crossing her arms. By now she was tired, cold, fed up with the entire situation, and really was just not looking forward to what was going to be shown to her.

"C'mon." Mrs. Jameson snapped her fingers –a motion Patricia had not seen performed before by the ghost- "I can't wait to see you."

Patricia would have argued that the woman never _really _wanted to see her, but in a second, they had skipped the dangerous looking road, and landed in the warm comforts of a living room. Although this was clearly a house, Patricia was surprised by how small it was in comparison of the apartment she had Eddie lived in now. Regardless of the fact that it had and extra half bath and bedroom.

_"I'm not coming mum!"_ Patricia recognized the voice as her own, and cautiously walked towards where it was emanating from. She carefully pushed open the bedroom door to find herself having a screaming match with her mother through the phone. "Mum, I'd much rather spend Christmas alone." The older, more melancholy Patricia concluded, before pulling the phone from her ear and quickly pressing the end call button. When her mother called back only seconds later, Patricia threw her phone across the wall, where it only made a light tapping noise, (courtesy of the protection case) and fell to the floor. Both future and present Patricia, cursed under their breaths in fear of such an expensive item having the possibility of breaking.

"This is awful." Patricia pointed out. "I'm choosing to spend Christmas alone?"

"You weren't the same after that fight five years ago, when you moved here. Never talked to him again." Mrs. Jameson clicked her tongue disappointedly.

"Whoa. Hold on. _Five years ago?_ And we still haven't spoken?"

Mrs. Jameson was cut off from her head shake by Patricia who was now nervous beyond extent, pulled on her arm, begging to show her what happened to the only guy she'd ever love. Apparently.

***o***

"Is this the apartment complex?" Patricia squinted up to the farthest window on the left, where generally, the living room light was shining brightly.

She had never (apparently) gotten a good look of the building from outside, because it was covered in cobwebs and dirt, and looked the least appealing ever. Somewhere she never really wanted to live.

"Yes." Mrs. Jameson sighed. "I moved out. Couldn't stand your fighting, even though it stopped…" The old lady sidetracked in her own thoughts. "I just wanted a warm, tropical place to retire on. And you, well you left. Remember?"

"I know that." Patricia replied. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"This place eventually turned into a bachelor building. Men only. No one cared enough to take care of it."

"So Eddie?" Patricia's eyes lightened up at the word bachelor.

"Eddie's not coming back again."

"What?"

"As of tonight, Christmas eve of 2025. Yes, Eddie packed his bag, sold his furniture. He and his fiancée are moving in together tonight. Officially."

"Fiancée?" Patricia gulped down her disappointment.

"Why yes." Mrs. Jameson, bit at her fingernail. "I believe her name is KT Rush… of course, not for long." The old woman gave an impish grin at Patricia's clear disappointment. "KT Sweet. Has sort of a ring to it doesn't it?"

"I hate her. I hate you." Patricia spat, tears threatening to present themselves at any given moment. "Okay." She looked up. "I want to see them."

Mrs. Jameson seemed surprised to hear this, but still, complied. In an instance, The two were watching Eddie and KT, who stood in front of a gorgeous, large, home, towering over the other dinky ones in the neighborhood. The house glowed with life, and the obvious expense of it showed everywhere; from the spiraled iron rail lining the large, polished porch, to the gigantic window in the front that flaunted a humongous silver chandelier- everything was perfect. Laughing as they stumbled under the weight of moving boxes in their hands, Eddie and KT managed to get inside.

"Where'd they get money like that?" Patricia spat, jealousy beginning to tickle at her throat.

"Eddie got a promotion soon after your fight. Became and extremely successful author after all. You sit in your small home, daring yourself to reach over and grab his newest series from your shelf and see if he possibly based any characters off of you. But you can't bring yourself to do it." Mrs. Jameson placed a supportive hand on Patricia's shoulder when she sighed disappointedly at this. And then forced the red headed girl to return her attention back to the future couple.

Once every packed cardboard box was set on the ground, KT wrapped her arms around Eddie's middle. "I'm so glad we met each other again."

"I know." Eddie kissed the top of her brown hair. It was true, KT had lost connection with the gang. It was like the minute that everything with Nina seemed okay, KT had been erased from the group. She left for college, and none of them really bothered to keep in touch. Patricia had never admitted how happy that had made her.

But now, she watched, with a scowl and her face, and tears being held back, at the new couple.

***o***

"NO!" Patricia shrieked, sitting upright in bed, panting loudly. She wiped the perspiration from her brow, and held her hand over her heart. It took her a little while to adjust to her surroundings, but only a second for her eyes to fly to the calendar on the wall. She let out a relieved laugh when it read DECEMEBER 2022. Eddie wasn't with KT, and she wasn't a lonely hag.

Without bothering to alert Piper or Liam, Patricia slipped on her shoes, and grabbed her clothes and jacket. Still in Piper's PJ's, she darted out of the house, finger's finding her car keys, and instantly turning left out of her sister's driveway. There was nothing she wanted more than to be home.

***o***

**A/N: Let me know what you thought! I can't wait for when she gets home… what about you guys? :)**


	5. Decisions

Chapter Five: Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

Once Patricia made sure she was heading the right way home, and driving would be smooth, her eyes found the glowing green lights of her car's clock. She nearly jumped when it only read 3:38 A.M. Sure, it was pitch black outside, and there were barley any cars on the highway, but she had been convinced that her dream had consumed her entire night. While something in her mind told her that she should just go back to Piper's and finish the night out, she knew the anticipation would kill her. She was still incapable of getting the image of KT and Eddie, _hugging_ out of her head. How could he possibly move on that quickly? Especially if she wouldn't be capable of it?

For the remaining twenty minutes of her car ride, Patricia contemplated over what she should possibly say to Eddie. She couldn't just tell him that she missed him and that was way she was barging through their door at 4 A.M. No, that was completely uncharacteristic of her. Especially during a fight. The most important thing to her had always been to have the upper-hand. However all other times, there was this feeling that she always let Eddie win by leaving. And yet, now after seeing what he was going through (weather or not it was true) every time she left, she knew she always won. But now she felt bad about it. It took much arguing, but upon realizing that the apartment complex was drawing near, Patricia disregarded all of her thoughts, and simply decided to explain it to him in as little detail, and yet as close to the truth as she could possibly get. She could at least give him that.

"Hello Miss Williamson. Decided to come back?" The brown haired man (although he had little) with rimmed glasses that barely fit around his plump face looked up at Patricia with surprise. "Why are you here at 4 am?" When Patricia brushed past the counter, and himself, the only person on night watch, he called after her, "And why are you in such a rush?" Choosing to still ignore him, and keep the satisfied smile on her face, Patricia marched triumphantly into the elevator, and watched the doors close. One part of her was impatient enough to rip open the doors themselves and climb the stairs, but the other half begged that the elevator would break down and she wouldn't be forced to come out and apologize. But she knew it was the right thing to do. And so, she was going to go through with sucking up to Eddie.

Giving into her racing heart, Patricia took an exceptionally long time to walk down the hall way and find the front door key in her purse. The frozen feeling that had engulfed her body from the night air had completely vanished after being conquered by the sweating of her forehead and back, and swelling of her throat. She knew she shouldn't be nervous. But something that should be very clear is that she does not apologize. Especially for something that's not obviously her fault.

It was after her key had already pressurized the lock into turning in its usual left direction, and lifting the door handle freely that Patricia chose to accept any abnormal actions she was likely to perform. Eddie would be happy that she was home; he was never extremely particular about thing she did, and that was one of the main things that subdued her anxiousness. Gulping down the remaining fear, and knowing that this was the right thing to do (after all the future scenes were still not erased from her memory) Patricia performed her common actions for when she arrived home. She hung her coat up on the coat tree, slipped her snow covered boots off underneath her black coat, and placed her purse and keys on the kitchen table, which was conveniently in arm's reach on her way to the master bedroom, where Eddie still seemed to be lost in his sleep.

As she passed the couch, her eyes first wandered to the small bag from earlier, which sat, leaning on a taller present in the exact direction Eddie had kicked it during her dream. Hoping this was only coincidental, Patricia's eyes wandered to the ground on the left side of their red couch. Nearly touching its bottom corner, and sitting in a slight puddle of water from the condensation that had melted off of it earlier, sat the unopened Coors Light bottle. Exactly where Eddie had left it in her dream. She rolled her eyes at the sudden shock of this realization, and plowed through the apartment.

Unlike how she had expected, Patricia's hand did not quaver over the door handle to the master bedroom. Instead, she pressed down on the silver, and pushed the door open in a rush. Leaving it ajar, Patricia stepped further into the room. The moment she noticed Eddie stir (possibly at her presence, or at least that's what she was telling herself) she couldn't help but call out his name. Unlike _he_ normally did, after all Patricia had observed this, Eddie shot out of bed, not evening stretching or rubbing his eyes. His mouth didn't even show the slightest sign of yawning. In fact, he looked as if he saw a ghost. And Patricia couldn't blame him. It was actually scary when someone else showed up unexpectedly in your room in the middle of the night. And Eddie had always been one to be paranoid about being murdered during his sleep. Although after seeing his reaction, Patricia highly doubted he would be sleeping through it.

It took merely a second for the fact to sink in that it was the girlfriend he was so worried about, and not an intruder. Eddie's eyes lit up and he offered her that cocky, and tired little smile that he gave her nearly every morning. "Patricia." His lit up features dropped as he said her name, as if he didn't believe it was true, or if he was nervous she had come back not to return, but to collect her things.

In that instance, Patricia knew that this was her option. The true one. If it weren't for that dream, all of the anger that had evolved through all of their fights would finally bet let out and she would leave. This night, right now, she could pack all of her belongings and leave right in front of him. But after not only remembering their past, seeing what he went through when she left, and what would could happen if she left, she knew that combined with her new knowledge, and the fact that she would always still love him, she hugged him. She knew she couldn't leave, and grinned extremely widely when he wrapped his arms around her too. He fit his head into the crook of her neck, the way he generally did, and placed a light kiss on it that sent a chill up her spine.

"I'm sorry." He admitted. "For the fight, and not coming after you, and… everything I did wrong."

"I'm glad you didn't come after me." She pressed her blushing cheek on the side of his head. "But it's going to take a lot of explaining why."

"Hit me." Eddie, now unable to contain his happiness, or stifle a smile, placed a light kiss on her lips before finally seeming semi-ready to listen to what she had to tell him.

Although Patricia figured he would be incapable of preparing himself for everything that was about to come out of her mouth.

***o***

**A/N: Haha. I could have made this into a much longer, cuter chapter, but I decided instead to cut it short on a semi-cliffhanger, and make the next chapter unbelievably fluffy. Even though I'm still upset about last night's episode (you can PM me if you saw it and want to scream angrily with me.) But I was surprised how much Peddie was left in me, and how easily I was able to write this :)**

**I'll see you all soon! Now to watch the first episode again….**

**~Grace**


	6. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

***o***

Chapter Six: The Truth

"Uh-huh," Eddie grinned. "So you're a cat lady, and I'm a world famous author? I always knew this day would come!"

"Eddie!" Patricia whined, silently marking off the fifth time she had to scold him for not being serious about her story.

"Although," Eddie looked up from his phone. "I am genuinely hurt that you wouldn't read my book. Is my writing honestly that bad?" He laughed when she gave him a cold scowl. "Aw come here." Patricia gratefully sunk into his open arms.

"You do believe me right?" She asked, her voice marked with hopefulness.

"The memories, yeah. I remember those, so yep. The present, I'm still in denial about, and the future I find highly unlikely."

"Why?" Patricia traced her thumb over his cheek. "Because you would never really leave me for KT?"

Eddie rose his eyebrows. "I was actually thinking that in reality you would have been _hooked_ on my fine literature, but whatever floats your boat, babe."

"Just know Edison Sweet that the only reason I didn't like the dream was because in reality I would have sent you an invitation to my wedding. With a hotter, kinder, more mature guy." Patricia gave him a satisfied smirk, and crossed her arms triumphantly, head held high.

"That's cute." By the lack of seriousness in Eddie's voice Patricia knew a quirky comment was bound to come out of his mouth. "But there isn't a hotter guy."

And she was right.

"Besides, I always hoped to be the one inviting people to _our_ wedding."

"You just inadvertently told me that you could get married to KT in the short time of five years. Are you really hoping to get on my good side by-"

"Oh sweet, naïve Yacker." After smiling, he gave her cheek a quick kiss before reaching over, and allowing his fingers to find the small bag on the ground. "I was planning on waiting to give you this present when we went to… _someone's_ house." Eddie quickly recovered from that awkward topic and moved on, his blush quickly increasing. "But you should probably open it before I lose you again."

After she had the bag in her grasp, Eddie freely wrapped his arms around her waist, hoping she wasn't able to hear his nervous heartbeat. She took a painstakingly long time to remove the red tissue paper, and open the small cardboard box in side. The minute the lid was lifted however, her eyes found his, and she took in a quick breath.

"Okay, who's going to talk next?" Eddie helped both of their nervousness vanish by talking the way she was used to. The normal, who-gives-a-crap-I-don't-really-hate-you-but-act-like-it tone they had both accumulated over years of dating each other.

"You're the man." She shoved on his chest lightly, standing up, and helping him up too. Although her smile was undeniable. She handed him the velvet blue box in her hands. "So you get to do the difficult work."

"Hey?" Eddie got seemingly sidetracked. "You think that's how they spilt up the nervous effect? The guy proposes, the girl has to walk down the aisle with hundreds of eyes watching her?"

Patricia tensed at this thought. "I don't know if you're hoping for me to say yes or no, but where you're going with this right now, it's really is not working."

"Right. Sorry." Eddie sighed. "On with it," He felt a lot more confident when Patricia offered him the beaming smile of hers that always made him feel better. After rubbing his thumb over the velvet once more, he dropped to his knees, gazing into her eyes, and offering her a smile back. "Patricia Williamson will you do the honor, or whatever that crap word's supposed to be, of becoming my wife?"

"As much of an idiot as you are, I think I'll accept your offer."

"Thank god." Eddie let out a triumphant sigh, and slipped the ring onto her finger. "I don't think there's a warranty on this thing." Patricia could do nothing more but laugh at his joke at this point.

"So… it's official?" Patricia felt awkward asking this question, after all the ring _was_ already on her finger. But nothing about their proposal was traditional or obvious. It wasn't that she minded, because really she didn't want him to have to turn into a sap to propose to her. But still, she needed clarification from him. It wasn't entirely palpable if they were officially engaged or not.

"Oh who are we kidding?" Eddie turned around. "Come here." He took Patricia into a rib crushing hug, hugging her close, and spinning her around, place kisses on the side of her head. "Almost official." He winked at her before bringing his lips to the most enjoyed kiss the couple had ever experienced. Not only was it the one, (like most times) marking her definite arrival back home after a fight, it was the one sealing the rest of their lives together.

"I love you." Patricia still held him close, wondering to herself why she ever left in the first place. Of course right now, she wasn't in the heat of an argument.

"Love you too Yacker." Eddie kissed the top of her head once more.

"_Weasel."_ She grinned at him, a smile that he once again returned immediately.

"_Blabs."_ When they both obtained a short laugh at these names, Eddie added, seriously, "I'm never letting you leave again."

"And I'll try my best to only storm out every other month."

"You better not be serious." Eddie stifled a laugh as he said this.

"I could leave every other week?"

"Patricia Williamson, if you ever walk out of that door again-" Eddie stopped himself. Knowing her, he immediately regretted even suggesting such a thing. Patricia impishly slipped out of his hold, and backed away towards the door.

"Okay here I go." She grinned when her fingers found the door handle, and Eddie tensed. "I'm leaving." Her voice was entirely mocking, but that didn't stop Eddie from being nervous. It wasn't until she had pushed the door open when he started to advance towards her. And once that happened, Patricia bolted down the hallway like a young child, pure amusement crossing her features.

"Get back here." Eddie felt like a parent, and in reality they both had to babysit each other constantly. Patricia stood at the end of the hallway, with three options. Take a left, a right, or walk back towards him. She seemed hesitant about her decision, although it was obviously still for the joy of annoying the hell out of him. "Fine." Eddie started backing up towards their apartment. "If you don't come back soon, I'm going to lock the door." Both of them now had taken up the light-hearted teasing, and it was becoming a big, immature game.

"Ooooo." Patricia mocked. "You're scary."

"Yacker-"

"Yeah, yeah." Patricia rolled her eyes at his sudden seriousness. "I'm coming." She left her spot at the end of the hallway, and slowly made her way back inside. "Party pooper." She pouted.

Eddie pointed to the ring on her finger.

"If that's going to be your defense, than mine can be that I said yes."

"Good luck with that." Eddie reached for his laptop. "I actually have an award-winning novel to write. Do you remember what it was called?"

"You cannot steal from your future self."

"It's… short term memory loss." Eddie defended. "Besides, it's not technically illegal."

"Remind me again why I chose to stay, would you?"

"Not funny." Eddie grinned up at her. "Now shhh!" He held a finger to his lips. "I'm working."

"Of course, oh great one." Patricia smiled, before sauntering into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, which she did every day. Not only did she not trust her _fiancé_ to cook a real meal, but she also enjoyed flaunting her cooking skills in his face.

***o***

"But Patricia, I really don't think that's such a great idea." Mrs. Williamson complained over the phone. "I've already prepared the chicken."

"Then bring it!" Patricia suggested. "I honestly didn't think about this until…" Patricia glanced over at Eddie, who was hunched over at his laptop, writing furiously, and stuffing muffin into his mouth. "This morning." If Eddie heard her, he made no point in showing it. "So I can't bring everything."

"I was really expecting-"

"_Please mum_?" Patricia begged. "There's something I want to show you. And, Eddie's family already agreed to come."

"Where is it again?" Her mother sighed.

"There's a huge a party room off of the lobby, I promise there will be plenty enough space."

"As long as we won't all be cramped in your apartment…"

"We won't I promise."

"Okay." Mrs. Williamson exhaled defeatedly. "I'll tell your father."

"And maybe Pipes too?"

"Why can't you call your sister?"

"She might possibly be mad at me." Out of the corner of her eye, Patricia noticed Eddie mouth '_who?'_ But she waved his question away.

"Okay." Mrs. Williamson shook her head. "What I will do for you girls."

"Thank you mum!" Patricia called in a sing-song voice before quickly hanging up the phone as to avoid any more protests from her mother. "That was hard." She sighed, plopping down next to Eddie on the couch.

"Who's mad at you?" Eddie repeated his question, verbally now.

"Piper."

"Why?" Eddie questioned, suddenly more curious in her than the already five page long word document on his screen.

"Because I didn't tell her I was leaving or anything… I just left." Patricia's eyes widened, suddenly remembering what Piper had told her the night before. "I forgot to tell you, she's pregnant again!"

"Again?" Eddie scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"So, we, who have been dating longer than Piper and Liam have been married are only today sharing that we are finally decided to tie the knot, and they're going to be bragging about their second kid?"

"Oh so you're jealous?" Patricia smiled at him, and crossed her legs. Although she would never admit it, she was so thankful that he too couldn't help but be slightly jealous of Piper's so called perfect life. She was already off to a good start with her happy family, which had happened only slightly after she married Liam, who was already far into progressing his acting career. It wasn't that Patricia believe that marrying a man so that she would be well provided, in fact she knew Piper never thought on that, but either way, Liam's fame and money was constantly busy, and he was planning on going to shoot his second movie in a few months. And that was when it hit Patricia. Piper's life was nowhere close to perfect. Sure, she was loved, but there was a small chance Liam would even be home for the birth of their second child. Fame was nothing but a more difficult life. "We wouldn't have wanted to rush into anything." Patricia shrugged.

"Right." Eddie agreed. "Besides, I thought we agreed kids were a little… much."

"We agreed our kids would be devils, we never said anything about not having kids." With a satisfied smile, Patricia strode out of the living room to get ready.

While Eddie wanted to protest that Patricia in fact had never been keen on the idea of children, and even argued him quite a bit about the subject, he figured that the fact she was willingly bringing the topic up was a good sign.

Which he rarely got from her.

***o***

"Hi Amber." Patricia kept her voice down, although she highly doubted the blond on the other side of the phone would. "Um Eddie's getting showered right now, and I didn't want to sound like a girl, and I _know _it's Christmas, but I just wanted to let you know that Eddie proposed to me."

The happy silence on the other line lasted for merely two seconds of glory before being cut off the loud shrill scream, of Patricia's long-time friend. "What the _perfect_ Christmas present!" Amber squealed happily, clapping her hands together,

"Yeah." Patricia agreed. "It really is. And, I also figured I'd let you know that Piper's pregnant."

"Oh that's great." Amber sighed lightly. "If only it could be you…"

"_Amber_." Patricia warned.

"I know, I know." Even though Patricia wasn't in the same room as the ditzy blonde, she could imagine her holding up her hand in pure defense.

"Okay." Patricia looked over her shoulder when she heard the shower water stop. "Eddie'll be out any second now. I'll see you later Ambs."

"Of course Trixie!" Amber called cheerily. "Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas Amber!" Patricia made sure to enunciate on this, just so through the closed door Eddie would be sure to hear.

Once Amber was off the phone, and Eddie would clearly be out of the room, dressed and ready to go in any second, Patricia walked over to the kitchen table, adorned with entrees, appetizers, and in general, an entire cacophony of scents. "Babe I'm bringing some stuff down, but there's plenty left, so just be sure to meet me downstairs with more food!" With three plates in her hands, Patricia walked out of the apartment towards the elevator without a definite answer from Eddie. While she was surprised and slightly taken aback to find Mrs. Jameson standing there, she was also grateful, since she was physically incapable of pressing any of the elevator buttons.

After the small question of which floor she needed, the elevator fell silent. Patricia felt awkward to even mention the topic of her dream – she highly doubted the old lady was honestly part of that. However, her sly smile almost told Patricia otherwise. Almost. "So… um Mrs. Jameson?" Patricia gulped down the dryness of her mouth, as the elevator ride came close to its stop. "What are you doing for Christmas?" As the words came out of her mouth, Patricia highly doubted it was even her saying all of this.

"Oh nothing." The woman shrugged nonchalantly. "The rest of my family stayed in Florida when I married." Patricia had known for a while that Mrs. Jameson wasn't actually British, but it was hard to tell since her accent became so believably real.

"Oh." The doors opened to the lobby, and both women stepped out. "Well Eddie and I are holding a little get together for our families… If you and Fred want to join us."

"Oh I couldn't impose-" After seeming to think on it for only a few seconds more, Mrs. Jameson smiled again, with a slightly impish twist to the grin this time. "But if you insist."

"Great." Granted, Patricia was not exceptionally looking forward to the boring, rude old woman's company on the holiday, she still couldn't deny that it made her feel slightly happy for offering to someone who had nothing else to do. "Well, I'll see you in about two hours then?"

"That will be wonderful." Mrs. Jameson turned on her heel, and pressed for the elevator again. "I'll just go wake up Fred."

Patricia nodded before walking off to the party room to start setting up.

***o***

"Thank you again for letting us use the room Lawrence." Patricia thanked the manager once again.

"Of course-" The man was cut off from asking a question when Eddie elbowed Patricia's shoulder, distracting her from the conversation.

"Where do you want me to put these?" Eddie staggered under the heat and weight of the two plates in his hands.

"Over there." Patricia pointed to the serving counter behind her, and Eddie immediately followed her directions. Lawrence, also stalked off after Eddie, glad that his question was answered too. He then walked back into the kitchen, leaving the couple alone.

"This was a smart way to solve our… earlier issue." Eddie trailed off, gazing around the party room and trying not to completely reminisce on the topic that had initially started their fight.

"Thank you." Patricia triumphantly placed her hands on her hips. "I invited someone else, by the way."

"Really?" Eddie's eyes lit up, as if he expected it to be someone he actually liked.

"The Jameson's." Patricia smirked when Eddie's features dropped. "But they had nowhere else to go, and so-" Eddie cut the girl off with a kiss.

"I'm proud of you babe." He told her truthfully. Because in hindsight, Patricia rarely liked anyone, but she still put her best foot forward, and for once, decided to be a good person, and he honestly was proud that she would even consider inviting them.

***o***

"To Eddie and Patricia!" Mr. Williamson raised his glass. "Son, you are, and I can say this without hesitation, the best thing that has ever happened to Trisha. Thank you for supporting her and loving her more than anyone has ever loved anyone!" Agreement with the raises of more champagne glasses, and cheers, echoed the room, only making Patricia blush more.

The news of their engagement had been easy to get out, especially since she had forced Piper to share with their family, her news as well. After the cheer for marriage had died down, Mr. Williamson followed it up with another for Piper and Liam, who were beaming, throughout the rest of the evening.

Everything was going surprisingly smoothly. Eddie was given time to bond with the family members he hadn't seen in a while, and Patricia even seemed to feel that Mrs. Jameson wasn't all bad – in fact much of her family seemed to be enjoying the old couple.

Patricia kept her eye vocal point mainly on Eddie through the entire night. She watched him talk as if he cared, with his older family members, play with his younger cousins, and genuinely enjoy the company of his father. It was shocking to Patricia how grateful she was that they were back together, and that she still had that feeling in the bottom of her stomach, of never wanted to let him go.

It was like her own Christmas miracle.

***o***

**A/N: Although this was supposed to be the final chapter, I couldn't' help myself and have already started a sappy Epilouge... so this stories not over just yet! Tell me what you thought you guys! :)**

**Also, I just finished reading this book called Carpe Diem, and honestly think you guys would all enjoy it - if you like reading, adventure, mystery, and romance. There's even a character named Amber that likes boys! The author is Autumn Cornwall, and I totally recommended it! It's an amazing book ;)**


End file.
